Prescribed medicine which requires a series of pills or different types of pills to be taken at regular intervals presents an organizational problem to many patients who are unable to devise a system for systematic adherence to a prescription schedule. Utilizing a container which requires manual removal of capsules or pills on a regular basis from identified particular chambers within the container requires awareness on the part of the patient of the times when the prescribed capsules or pills are to be taken. Containers of this type require the patient to be aware of the prescription schedule for taking medication in order to be effective. However, when patients are required to take multiple forms of medicament at regular intervals, the organizational process, particularly for elderly patients, is difficult and in many instances, unmanageable.